In the past there have been many table attachments, Silverman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,962,575, for example. However, these attachments have needed tools and the like for attaching the attachment to the table leg. In addition, none of the table attachments in the past have provided a means for attaching the table to the table leg without the use of tools or the like. In addition, in the past no table attachment has provided a table attachment wherein the attachment may rotate a small distance about the leg.
In the past, no table attachment has been provided that could be attached to a hollow or solid leg as well as vertical and non-vertical table legs. Applicant has provided structure wherein no tools are necessary for attachment to the table leg and wherein the attachment may be moved laterally about the table leg a small distance to provide greater convenience to its user. The attachment while fixed vertically can be rotated a limited extent in all embodiments to provide greater convenience for its user. Moreover, utilizing the applicant's structure, the user may space multiple attachments a desired distance from the table top on the table leg to provide a means for extending the table.